


Pic

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto takes the shot.





	Pic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis is fucking _gorgeous._

That’s nothing new, of course. He’s been a total hottie for the entirety of their friendship. Prompto pretty much had a crush on him during every single year of high school. Then they graduated and Noctis got a cool college uniform, and suddenly Prompto couldn’t even masturbate to the thought of anyone else. Noctis looks even better in his royal uniform—all slick black and complicated buckles with silver touches. He looks just as delectable when he wakes up in the morning, sometimes shirtless and sometimes in an oversized sweater, always in baggy sweatpants. He looks good after a hard workout with Gladiolus, left panting and sweaty. He looks utterly mind-blowing when he’s riding Prompto’s dick. 

He’s pure perfection. The ideal model. He’s stripped down to his socks, the rest of his pale body completely bare. His delicate hands are balanced on Prompto’s stomach, fingers spread out and blunt nails lightly digging in, but Prompto doesn’t care if they leave angry trails of pink. Prompto doesn’t dare put his hands on Noctis in return, even though he desperately wants to hold onto Noctis’ trim waist and yank him down. It would ruin the picture. Prompto just lies back and keeps his fists in the sheets beneath them. He does nothing but groan, tremble, and ogle Noctis. Noctis’ handsome face is completely _wrecked_—Prompto’s absolute favourite version of him. His eyes are half-lidded and hazy, pupils blow wide. His lips are slightly swollen from being kissed, pink, wet, and parted. His cheeks are flushed. His whole body’s blushing, his taut chest red and glistening. His nipples are both erect, and Prompto has to resist the urge to pinch them. Prompto wants to touch _everything._ He wants to _lick_ everything. He wants to live in this moment forever.

It _feels_ great too, of course. Smells like sex. Noctis’ bedroom noises are straight out of a porno. Noctis’ channel is oppressively tight, ridiculously hot, slick with lube and everything Prompto’s dick has ever wanted. Noctis keeps clenching down on it, keeps gritting his teeth and fluctuating wildly. He’s the one doing all the work—lifting up on shaking thighs and dropping right back down. Prompto watches his dick slap his stomach, sorely touch-starved. Prompto wants to touch it, except, again, he can’t bring himself to ruin the image of _Noctis_ with his own dirty hands. 

Noctis drops his weight down onto Prompto’s cock again. It shoots up inside him, and he moans loudly, head ducking forward, messy black bangs shadowing his eyes. Prompto mutters, “You’re so fucking hot, Noct.”

Noctis nods brokenly, licks his lips, and hoarsely breathes, “_Prom_...”

Noctis might be getting close. His cock twitches against Prompto’s stomach. Prompto _really_ needs to touch it. But he has something else to do first.

He mumbles, “Hold on.” Noctis looks up sharply, then squirms when Prompto tries to roll over, still fully buried in Noctis’ ass. Noctis hurriedly grabs onto Prompto’s hips to steady himself while Prompto leans over to the nightstand. He plucks his phone off of it, then settles back into place. 

His camera would be even better. He wants the best quality. But it’s not within arm’s reach, so his cell will have to do. He frames a portrait shot of Noctis in his full glory. Noctis wrinkles his nose, pouting, but Prompto whines, “Please? You know this is my thing; I can’t _not_ get a shot like this...”

“Riding your dick is my thing,” Noctis grunts. “Show it a little more respect.”

Prompto shouldn’t laugh, but he does. It comes out hoarse, because he’s ridiculously hard. He still needs this picture. He snaps a few off, then zooms in on Noctis’ face. 

Noctis whines, “_Prompto_!” And Prompto hurriedly puts the phone away.

He mutters, “Sorry, sorry,” as he grabs onto Noctis’ hips and starts fucking his boyfriend properly.


End file.
